1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for fabricating a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display device may be classified as an emissive type or a non-emissive type. Examples of emissive-type displays include flat cathode ray tubes, plasma display panels, and an organic light emitting displays. An organic light emitting display is self-emissive with a large viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response time.
Accordingly, organic light emitting displays may be used in mobile devices, e.g., smartphones, ultra-slim notebook computers, tablet personal computers, and flexible display devices. Organic light emitting displays may also used in large-scale electronic products, e.g., ultra-slim televisions.
Organic light emitting displays emit color light based on a recombination of holes and electrons in a light emitting layer located between an anode and cathode.